A Festival of Scripts
by TheKlaineShipper
Summary: All the scripts that I write for the script contest for the forum I belong to. Disclaimed. A warning for language. New gen. Script most recently posted: New Beginnings. Will Schuester looks for new kids to join the Glee club, as all the previous ones have left.


FADE IN:

Int. McKinley high school - Will schuester's office - 7:10 a.m.

Will holds head in hands and sighs.

Will  
I don't know where I'm going to get the kids for Glee Club this year, Emma. They all graduated last year, and all of the Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors don't want to do it. I'm worried that because none of the upperclassmen are in it, the freshman won't want to be in it.

Emma fidgets around in her seat.

Emma  
Don't worry about it, Will. Just post the sign up sheet. Maybe you could call Rachel, or even Kurt to come and talk to the kids. It wouldn't hurt.

Will lifts his head out of his hands.

Will  
You're right, Emma. I'll call in a favor or two. I'm sure some of the old Glee members would be up to it.

Will types something on his computer and prints it.

Will (CONT'D)  
I'm going to go put the list up. I'll see you at lunch, okay? I love you.

Will kisses Emma on the cheek and leaves.

Exit Will.

Emma touches the place he kissed.

End of scene one

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL- locker hallway - 7:30 A.M.

A young girl walks down the hallway, ducking around people and searching for her locker. She finds it and opens it. She begins unpacking her bag into her locker.

Olivia  
(muttering)  
Another awful first day of school.

Andrew walks around, clearly looking for someone.

ANDREW  
(shouting)  
Olivia! Hey, Olivia!

Olivia turns around and sees Andrew, smiling.

ANDREW (CONT'D)  
I've been looking for you everywhere. What's your schedule like?

The two compare are disappointed to find they have no classes together.

OLIVIA  
Well, I suppose thats okay, since we still have lunch together.

ANDREW  
See, that's it! You have to think on the bright side of things.

Olivia closes locker. They walk down the hall. Suddenly they stop in front of a bulletin board.

ANDREW (CONT'D)  
I didn't know they had a Glee Club here?

OLIVIA  
Yeah, they won Nationals a few years ago. Seems like they're looking for new members.

ANDREW  
(scoffing)  
Your not actually thinking of trying out, are you?

Olivia glares at him.

OLIVIA  
Yes, I was. Why? Do you have a problem with that?

ANDREW  
Yeah, it's like committing social suicide! You have a chance to make friends! Why would you do something that will push people away?

OLIVIA  
Because I want to express myself.

She signs her name on the list.

OLIVIA (CONT'D)  
And if you want to judge me on that, you aren't a very good friend.

She stomps off.

Exit Olivia.

ANDREW  
Dammit, I've pissed her off again. Maybe she'll forgive me. I bet she'd forgive me if I auditioned for this. I mean, I can't sing, so I won't get in, but if I still try she'll forgive me.

Andrew signs his name on the list also.

ANDREW (CONT'D)  
Social suicide? She's worth it.

End of scene two

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL - teacher's Lounge – noon

Will Schuester is sitting at a table, waiting for Emma. She arrives.

EMMA  
So? Did you put the list up?

WILL  
Yeah, but I haven't had a chance to check it.

EMMA  
Let's go check it now then.

Emma makes a move to get up but Will grabs her wrist.

WILL  
Relax, Emma, let's eat lunch first. The list isn't going anywhere.

Emma sits back down. They eat in silence for a minute.

WILL  
So did any of the Freshman catch your eye today?

EMMA  
Yes, unfortunately.

WILL  
How is it unfortunate?

Emma  
His name was Joel. He dresses kind of like Tina did. But when he stood up to leave...

WILL  
Yes?

EMMA  
His shirt hiked up a bit. There was a large bruise on his side. It looked fairly fresh.

WILL  
Do you think he's abused?

Emma  
I don't know. He didn't act like it. He actually opened up fairly quickly. Abused kids don't act like that. I'm going to look into it though.

WILL  
Good.

They finish eating.

WILL  
I guess we should go see the list.

Exit both

End of scene three

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL - LOCKER HALLWAY – Noon

Will and Emma approach the list.

EMMA  
Is the turnout good?

WILL  
(surprised)  
Yeah, actually it is.

EMMA  
Who's on the list?

WILL  
Well, Olivia Fenton, Stacy Hunter, Caitlynn Stevens, Anna Rivers, and Taylor Rogers are the girls, and Brayden Daniel, Owen Rivers, Andrew Evans, Dylan Plank, Kyle McFie, Joel Fletcher. That's still one less than I need for sectionals, but it'll do for now.

EMMA  
Do you want me to send them notes to come to the choir room after school?

WILL  
Great idea, thanks.

Will smiles.

Exit Will and Emma

End of scene four

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL - choir room - AFTERNOON  
Olivia, Dylan and Caitlynn are standing in the middle of the choir room. Brayden, Owen and Andrew enter.

OLIVIA  
So I'm guessing we're all here for the Glee Club?

CAITLYNN  
Looks like it. Why don't we go around and learn everyones names. I mean, we might be working together until we graduate.

Everyone sits in a circle and goes around and says their name. It gets to Andrew and Olivia finally notices him.

OLIVIA  
What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like the idea of, what was it, 'social suicide?'

ANDREW  
Well, I thought I'd try out because you were right. It is a good way to express yourself.

ANNA  
Can we move on? Where are they?

Enter Will.

WILL  
Hi, I'm Mr. Schuester. I am the Glee Club instructor. I'm sorry I was a bit late, I was getting music printed out. So, what're all your names?

The students introduce themselves, going around in the circle they're in.

WILL  
So, each of you grab a price of sheet music. The guys part is highlighted on this pile,

He puts a pile on one side of a table.

WILL (CONT'D)  
And the girls part is highlighted in this one. Now I want each of you to memorize your part and bring it back here tomorrow. Everybody has one stanza to memorize, so it shouldn't be too much. This isn't about your memorization skill, only your singing ability. Okay?

Everyone mutters "Okay" or "Yes" or some variation of that.

WILL (CONT'D)  
Good. I'll see you all here tomorrow, and next time, I won't be late.

A few people chuckle.

End of scene five

EXT. Rivers horse farm - after school

ANNA  
Let It Be by the Beatles? I love that song to pieces, but it's not a very good audition song.

Owen  
I agree. It's also only sang by a man, and most of those notes are too low for girls.

ANNA  
I'm going to email Mr. Schuester and see if we can do something else.

She types away at the computer for a couple seconds, but a message comes up mid-type.

ANNA  
(reading)  
To all the glee club auditioners, it has been brought to my attention that the girls can't reach most of the notes in that song. I am giving you the option of choosing a song, solo or duet, that is SCHOOL APPROPRIATE to be sung in front of everyone else. Mr. Schuester.

OWEN  
Well, I guess that solves it. What are you going to do?

ANNA  
Oh, I have an idea.

End of scene six

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL - CHOIR ROOM – AFTERNOON

ANNA  
(singing)  
Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of a party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
(Freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
(It's so fucking on right now)

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

Oh shit! My glass is empty  
That sucks!

So if you're too school for cool  
(I mean)  
And you're treated like a fool  
(You're treated like a fool)  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own

So raise your (oh, fuck)  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
People applaud.

WILL  
Right, good job Anna. Andrew! You're up next.

ANDREW  
(singing)  
Well you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you will find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours

Open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damm your free  
Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours

So please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate cause our time is short  
This o' this o' this is our fate  
I'm yours

WILL  
Also good, Andrew. Uh, interesting song choice, I guess. That's all of you. And I'm happy to say that you're all in!

There is some excited chatter.

Will (CONT'D)  
I'll see you all next class.

Exit all but Kyle and Andrew

Kyle  
You totally have the hots for Olivia!

ANDREW  
No I don't.

KYLE  
Don't try to deny it, it's so obvious.

ANDREW  
It's none of your business!

KYLE  
Woah, calm yourself.

ANDREW  
Sorry, it's just she never gets it. I've had a crush on her for two years now, and I've been dropping hints like crazy, but she never picks them up.

KYLE  
Two years? Andrew, that's going to turn into an obsession. You might want to talk to Ms. Pillsbury about it, get some help-

ANDREW  
I DON'T NEED ANY HELP.

KYLE  
Okay then... I guess I'll leave then.

End of scene five


End file.
